callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
AK-12
689 RPM Semi-Auto 530 RPM |recoil = Moderate |startammo = 30+60 (MP) 40+120 (Extinction) |maxammo = 30+300 (SP), 30+180 (MP) 40+320 (Extinction) |extinctioncost = 1500 |mult = x1.4 (Head) x1.0 (Neck) (x1.4 w/ Semi-Auto or Burst) x1.0 (Chest & Torso) (x1.1 w/ Semi-Auto or Burst) |squadpoint = 7}} The AK-12 is an assault rifle featured in Call of Duty: Ghosts. It handles similarly to the Remington R5, with a larger magazine and clearer iron sights, but with a small recoil trade-off. Multiplayer The AK-12 has high damage, a slow rate of fire, and high range. It has the second highest three hit kill range of the Assault Rifles, only slightly beaten by the Remington R5. Its rate of fire is the second slowest in the class, and as such will make the AK-12 less effective in close quarters. Its higher damage does provide a slight advantage, however, as it will cause enemies to flinch more (though this is dependent upon direction and angle of the shot). Another factor to consider in close quarters is the reload time, for which the AK-12 has the longest in the entire Assault Rifle class. Equipping Extended Mags, Sleight of Hand, or both will help mitigate this. It has excellent long range damage and low recoil, both combining to make the AK-12 very deadly over long distances. Though the Remington R5 has a better 3 hit kill range, the AK-12 drops off to only a 4 shot kill at its periphery as opposed to five for the Remington. A Grip can be used to lower its recoil even further to allow accurate shot placement at long range, while its very clear iron sights diminish the need for an optical attachment. Interestingly, the AK-12 has 12% more recoil on its first shot each time the trigger is pulled. This means that the Semi-Automatic and Burst Fire attachments are not as viable on this weapon as others in its class. Burst Fire increases recoil on any gun it's attached to, which is compounded by the 12% recoil increase; Semi-Automatic doesn't change recoil values, but because it turns the AK-12 into a single shot weapon, every shot fired will have +12% recoil. This may not be as noticeable in semi auto, but placing follow up shots will be more difficult than other Assault Rifles. The AK-12 was slightly nerfed in a patch on January 28. It had an increase in its viewkick values, which causes the weapon to kick more when aiming down sight. This did not change its actual recoil pattern, however, but the increased kick may make shots harder to place than before. Extinction The AK-12 also appears in Extinction, in Point of Contact, for $2000. It is the first weapon encountered, being next to the welcome sign. It is a good weapon to be the first one you buy in the match, having a high magazine capacity for an Assault Rifle and a decent reserve ammo amount. It is one you can hold on to for the whole match due to its efficiency, however it may be a good idea to switch it out for something better later on like the M27-IAR. Safeguard In Safeguard, the AK-12 can be found in Support Drops with a Foregrip and Flash Suppressor. It has high damage but not as much ammo in the clip as the Sub-Machine Guns of the game mode, or reserve ammo. It also has a slow reload speed compared to them and the ARX-160. Attachments Sights *Red Dot Sight *ACOG Scope *Holographic Sight *VMR Sight *Thermal Hybrid Scope *Tracker Sight Barrel *Flash Suppressor *Silencer *Muzzle Brake Under Barrel *Foregrip *Shotgun *Grenade Launcher Mod *Extended Mags *Armor-Piercing *Semi-Automatic *Burst Fire *Rapid Fire (in Extinction only) Gallery AK-12 model CoDG.png AK-12 CoDG.png AK-12 iron sights CoDG.png|AK-12's iron sights. AK-12 Reload Animation CoDG.png|The AK-12's reload animation. AK-12_cocking_CoDG.png|Cocking. AK-12 pickup icon CODG.png Female soldier holding AK-12 CoDG.png|Female soldier holding the AK-12. Trivia *'7.62X39mm' and "G/PX-42M9 4/72" are engraved on the side of the gun. *"12" is written on the rear in blue. Category:Call of Duty: Ghosts Assault Rifles Category:Call of Duty: Ghosts Extinction Assault Rifles